Bang Bang
by FanaticFaberrittanaFanfiction
Summary: I was five and he was 6, we rode on horses made of sticks. He wore black and I wore white, he would always win the fight. Rachel Berry meets Quinn Fabray on the playground, she's intrigued by the little girl that wants to be a boy. Of pig tails and horses made of sticks this is a true love story. (Warning Quinn has G!P) (Kid!Faberry to Adult)


**AN**: This is kid!Faberry and I'm obsessed with it. It chronicles from ages 5, 10, 15, 20, and 25

**Title: **Bang, Bang (My baby shot me down)

**Summary: **_I was five and he was 6, we rode on horses made of sticks. He wore black and I wore white, he would always win the fight. _Rachel Berry meets Quinn Fabray on the playground, she's intrigued by the little girl that wants to be a boy. Of pig tails and horses made of sticks this is a true love story.

**Warning: **Quinn is GP in this and is not ashamed. But if you don't like that kind of thing then don't read it. This has been your warning. Puck and Santana are twins and Rachel is there younger sister.

Bang, Bang

Faberry: Age 5

Rachel frowns as she sits in the sandbox poking at the sand, her daddy let her come to the park with Santana and Noah only for Santana to ditch her to get with Brittany and Noah went to play football with Finn. She knew it was going to happen but she still wanted to go play but none of the other kids liked the little girl with two dads, luckily her brother and sister always want her around unless they have other things to do. Being five with a year older brother and sister is tough, especially when your tiny and they're not. Rachel looks around the playground, twirling one of her pigtails around her finger and her eyes stop on a little girl wearing shorts, a white shirt covered with a sheriff badge on, and a cowboy hat covering her head. She's playing alone, twirling a gun around her finger and a swinging a lasso above her head. Rachel looks over at Santana holding Brittany's hand while waiting in line for the slide, she then looks at Noah running around with the other boys and it makes her grin. They specifically told her to not move but she wanted to play. She gets up and walks over there, standing off to the side as she starts to dust the sand off her skirt.

"Hi."

"Howdy."

Rachel smiles, "I'm Rachel Barbara Berry."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Do you wanna play with me?"

Quinn looks at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, daddy says that girls shouldn't be alone. We should play together."

Quinn looks away, "I ain't no girl."

"Oh...I'm sorry...but you look like a girl. You don't look like my brother...you have long hair..."

Quinn points the gun into the distance, "I ain't no girl. I don't wanna play with you."

"No!" Rachel frowns, "Please, I'm sorry. I don't have any friends."

Quinn looks at her watery eyes, "Okay. I'm a cowboy, I gots ta save the dams in stress."

"Damsel in distress." Rachel grins, "I'll be your damsel."

Quinn smiles, "Okay!"

They play for 30 minutes, Quinn fighting off imaginary bad guys and saving Rachel, saving her for real at one point when she slipped and almost fell into a ditch. Rachel decided at that point that Quinn was her best friend and knight in shining armor.

"Shrimp, we gotta go." Noah yells, "Come on."

Rachel frowns looking over her shoulder, "Kay!" She looks back at Quinn, "Goodbye, sheriff."

"Goodbye, damsel."

"Rachel! Let's go." Santana yells, "We're gonna get in trouble."

Rachel nods and leans in pecking Quinn on the lips before running to catch up with her siblings. Quinn stands there, smiling as he wraps up the rope and puts its on his shoulder walking up to the Berry kids, walking behind them, keeping a nice distant. He grins at the way Rachel seems to talk forever and ever, his smile only grows when her brother puts an arm around her and ruffles her hair. He takes a turn and runs over the train tracks going home.

"Quinn, did you have fun?"

Quinn nods, "I met my damsel."

"Oh," Russel looks at her, "I'm glad you made a friend."

Judy walks in, "Baby, I gotta go to work and your daddy is leaving soon."

Quinn nods, hanging his rope up. Him and his family moved to Lima Heights the first week of Summer because his dad's bosses put them up in a house to help with the truck driving company out there so he's barely home and his mom works in a factory from 7-7 and sleeping most of the day.

"Now, I put dinner in there. Just clean up your mess. Kiss."

Quinn hugs her and kisses her on the cheek, "Bye, mama."

"Bye, my sweet prince."

His parents granted his wishes to be referred to as a boy, Quinn was born with a penis much to the surprise of his parents and doctors when they had been told they were having a little girl. When he turned four he didn't want to wear dresses and he wanted to be like the other boys. So they made a deal, they would stop calling him Lucy and stick with Quinn and let him wears boys clothes. Russel was and still is happy to have a son as is his mother.

"Alright, champ, I gotta go. I'll be back for your first day of school." He hugs him, "See you later."

Bang, Bang

Quinn stands on the foot stool in his kitchen and finishes washing up all the dishes, drying them, and crawling on the counter to put them in the cabinets. He gets back on the foot stool then steps off, drying his hands on his towel. He looks at the clock, it's only 8 and he has his clothes in the dryer already, he smiles, he has time to play some more. He puts on his cowboy boots and covers his head with the hat again and puts his house key around his neck and starts walking outside. He goes over the train tracks that separate Lima Heights from Lima Hills -which is Heights adjacent- and keeps walking. His jeans dirty and boots all scuffed up, his cowboy hat tattered and falling to pieces. He keeps walking until he sees Rachel outside holding a large box. He smiles running over to help her when she almost trips.

"Howdy."

"Quinn, my hero. Again." Rachel grins, "Why are you out so late?"

"Can you play..."

"Rachel," An older black man leans out, "Oh, who is this?"

Rachel smiles, "This is Quinn, he's my friend from the park. Can we play?"

"Well, you do have bath time soon. Come on in, young man."

Quinn smiles, "Thank you, sir."

"Call me, Leroy."

"Thanks, Leroy."

He comes out and grabs the box as they both run in the house while Hiram walks out, watching the kids run inside.

"Who is that?"

Leroy smiles, "That is apparently a little boy named Quinn. He was her cowboy at the park."

"Hmm..."

"Kids and their imaginations." Hiram takes the box, "What's in this...rocks. Noah!"

Bang, Bang

"It's time for Quinn to go home."

"But daddy!"

"Now."

Quinn stands up, "Bye Rachel."

"I'll walk you out, are your parents here."

"No, they're at work. But I just live across the train tracks."

"Daddy, we have to take him home!"

Before Quinn can protest Rachel is dragging him downstairs and out the door with Leroy behind them. Once they were safely buckled in he watches them through the mirror, Rachel still holding his hand as he goes over the train tracks. He stops in front of a small blue house with a chain link fence and a few of the shutters hanging off.

"Goodnight, sir."

"Leroy."

Quinn smiles, "Okay. Night, damsel."

"Night, cowboy. Walking him to the door."

Leroy just nods, it's much easier to go along with what Rachel wants. He watches Quinn use the key around his neck to open the door then hug Rachel. He hugs Rachel who hugs him tightly then pecks him on the lips. Quinn looks down, takes off his cowboy hat and puts it on top of her head before going into the house. Leroy listens to Rachel squeal as she runs to the car, getting in the passenger seat and putting on the seat belt. He looks down at her.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yep, he's my prince charming."

Leroy pulls out the driveway, "Are his parents home?"

"I heard the dryer go off. His mom must be there."

He nods, "Well, alright, let's go put you in the tub and you can tell me all about your prince."

"He's my best friend."

Bang, Bang

_'Seasons came and changed the time'_

Faberry: Age 10

"Stop moving, right now." Rachel holds Quinn by his face, "I told you to stop fighting."

Quinn glares, "They tried to pull my pants off."

"I know, but you can't fight the world. If Puck wasn't there, you could have been hurt."

Puck shrugs, "He's pretty tough."

Quinn and Rachel had continued being friends during the last 5 years, getting closer and closer everyday. Eventually Santana grew to like Quinn as did Noah, who goes by Puck because he's on the hockey team, the two 11 year old's trying to keep them safe when they walk home from school. Mostly keep Quinn safe since he is starting to look more like a girl, even though he's been using the boys bathroom since she started school with them. Today they wanted him to play shirts versus skins and he was suppose to be a skin but he couldn't take his shirt off and suddenly everyone knew when one of the boys tried to tug it over his head. This caused a fight to break out on the way home from school and even though Quinn managed to take care of himself pretty while Rachel ran to get Puck and Finn to help. When they got home, the Berry men are luckily out of town for a conference, Rachel immediately started to help him. Santana walks in and wipes blood roughly off his forehead.

"You're staying the night. I'm gonna go cook dinner with Puck. Stay here. Dammit." Santana walks out the room, "Puck! Dinner!"

Rachel walks over and closes the door as she sits down beside Quinn, cleaning off his face then puts a band-aid above his left eyebrow and a larger one on his jaw. She frowns and kisses him on the cheek. He smiles at her then flinches at his split lip. Quinn scoots back lying on the bed and Rachel snuggles up to him and puts her head on his chest. Quinn had quite the crush on his best friend but he's positive that she doesn't see him that way, he knows that she knows he's a guy but he's probably not her type. Rachel might like guys like Finn or Sam, though Sam might as well be his twin brother.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"Besides you?"

Rachel laughs, "Those weren't really kisses. Like, Santana kisses. Have you ever kissed anyone for real?"

"Oh, no. Have you?"

"No, can I kiss you? Maybe we can practice."

Quinn stares at her as Rachel leans in closely, pressing her lips against his, both of them now lying on their sides. The kiss starts out awkwardly enough until Quinn starts to kiss back. He puts his arms around her waist, pulling her in close as she deepens the kiss. She sits up looking down at him, he stares up at her.

"Uh...I have to go."

"What? Why? Am I a bad kisser?"

Quinn shakes his head, "Just...no...I have to leave." He grabs her book and puts it in his lap, puberty has been difficult for her and hitting it so soon was even worse.

Rachel blushes, "Oh God...I'm sorry...stay in your room...I'll.."

Rachel runs out the room and Quinn falls on to his back, the Berry men had discovered that his parents work all night and turned their guest room into a room for Quinn when his dad is out of town for work. Quinn frowns, pressing the book down until the door opens and he rolls over quickly, falling into the floor.

"`Fuck, Quinn, are you okay?" Santana hurries over, "Are you...oh..."

Quinn glared, "Get. Out."

"Did I just catch you? Look, I caught Puck once and that was creepy but um...I can..."

Quinn stands up, "No! No...just...it's been happening a lot lately...leave me alone."

"Don't be embarrassed. I was just gonna say that I'll leave you alone." Santana gets up and pecks him on the cheek, "Dinner in 10."

Santana walks out and Quinn smiles, falling back onto the bed. Rachel walks in looking at him as he sits up.

"Santana said we have 10 minutes." Rachel walks up standing between his legs, putting her hands on his shoulders, "I'm sorry."

Quinn smiles, putting a hand on her waist, "It's okay, Damsel. You're a great kisser. Just so you know. Any guy will be lucky to kiss you."

"Thanks."

Rachel leans down kissing him.

"Food!"

Bang, bang

_'When we grew up she called him hers'_

Faberry: Age 15

Quinn walks down the hall in faded straight leg Levi jeans, faded and dirty brown cowboy boots with the buckle straps around them, a black shirt that was pretty fitted to his body and his hair -barely touching his shoulders- was covered by a dirty trucker hat with bill folded and 'Ford' across the front of it. His arm is draped around his head Cheerio's shoulder as he walks her to class. The teasing had stopped when he fully when through puberty, shot up a few inches and his body became more defined, his gorgeous features are hard to ignore, and he started dating Santana. The first freshman to date a varsity cheerleader and not just any cheerleader but the Cheerio captain wanted to date him. Rachel decided to take matters in her own hands and date Sam Evans, Quinn's best friend. Quinn stops at Santana's locker as she tugs her close, kissing him.

"Are we going to homecoming together?"

Quinn smiles, leaning in, "Who else would I go with?"

"One of these bitches." Santana grips the sides of his shirt, "They all want you."

Quinn smirks, "Yeah, but I want you."

He leans down kissing her, wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her close. When a throat is cleared Quinn pulls away, looking down at Rachel. When she started dating Santana things got weird between them, they never stopped being fingers but Quinn didn't come around nearly as much unless she's coming to see Santana though things aren't awkward with them they just don't spend all their time together. It also doesn't help that Sam is always leaving to see Rachel or bringing her around for video games.

"We need to work on our duet for glee."

Quinn nods, "Oh, well I can come over..."

"No, I'm coming to your house. You always get distracted. I'll be there tonight after dinner."

Quinn smiles, "Alright..."

"Take me to class." Santana looks at Rachel, "See you later, sis."

Rachel glares at her, "Bye, big sister."

Rachel and Santana's relationship was hit harder than anything else, in Rachel's mind Santana always knew about her crush on Quinn and in Santana's mind Rachel has always known about her feelings for Quinn when she was 12 and they were 11. In Quinn's mind, Rachel has no feelings for her other than jealousy that she has to share her best friend with her sister. Quinn pulls Santana down the hall, drapes an arm around her, and pecks her on the cheek at her classroom door.

"I'll see you later, baby."

Santana pulls her into a kiss, "Damn right." She kisses her once more and walks off.

Bang, Bang

Quinn opens the door and smiles at Rachel standing there, looking at him. Rachel stares at his toned abs as he pulls a shirt on. Rachel blinks while Quinn pulls her inside and closes the door, Rachel looks around the living room and everywhere to avoid looking at the blond or her Superman boxer briefs.

"Sorry, I was washing clothes."

"Can you put on my pants?"

Quinn grins, "Oh, yeah, sorry."

Rachel stares at him as he walks over to the couch and grabs a pair of jeans, tugging them on. The brunette clears her throat and goes down the hall to Quinn's room. She stares around at the mess, clothes thrown everywhere and shoes, magazines, and just balls of paper with paper airplanes all over the place. She rolls her eyes, Quinn can keep the entire house clean but his room is a different story. Quinn walks up behind her, putting her arm around Rachel's shoulder -kissing her temple-.

"Yeah, sorry. Let me go grab my guitar." Quinn walks into the room, steps on the bed and grabs the guitar, "We can go in the kitchen."

Rachel looks around, "How can you live like this?"

"I know where everything is." He grins, "Come on."

Quinn leads her into the kitchen and pulls the chair out for her then sits down, tuning the cords. Rachel sits there and watches him as he starts playing a song, singing under his breath. Rachel has always loved listening to the sound of Quinn's voice, not exactly the most masculine voice in the world but it draws her in to just hear that gentle voice.

"What do you wanna sing? You know we have some great musical chemistry."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I have better chemistry with Finn and Sam."

"Now, should I tell Mercedes that you have chemistry with her boyfriend?"

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I was making a point. Finn and Cedes are not in my radar."

"Sure." Quinn smiles, "_Rock me mama like a wagon wheel, rock me mama anyway you feel. Hey, mama rock me." _

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I hate 'Old Crow Medicine Show'."

"Nah, that's the Darius Rucker version."

"Quinn, it's the same song."

Quinn shakes her head, "_Pickin Rachel a bouquet of dogwood flowers." _

"Quinn!"

Quinn grins, watching Rachel laugh and giggle, trying to keep control of her laughter. Quinn leans in and kisses her on the cheek, letting his lips linger as he felt a literal spark, like he was being shocked because he kept rubbing his feet over the carpet and touched metal. He moves back and starts strumming his guitar once again, singing under his breath. Rachel looks at him as she touches her cheek. This is the reason why she doesn't like to be around Quinn, not alone. He charms her, he warms her, he makes her heart beat so fast that she's scared it's gonna pop out of her chest, and he's the only person that accepted her from the first time they met. Even when he found out she about her being a loud diva with big Broadway dreams that made her a huge nerd in school. He stayed by her side, not because they're related but because she's his best friend. He loves her and she loves him and they're best friends, just best friends. Nothing more because he's with her sister.

"Got any song ideas?"

Rachel stares at him, "_I was 5 and he was 6, we rode horses made of sticks. He wore black and I wore white, he would always win the fight." _

"Nancy Sinatra, that's kinda depressing babe."

"It was our Cowboy and Damsel song."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna murder you."

Rachel leans in, "I think it's about a broken heart."

"I don't wanna do that either."

Rachel licks her lips, "Let's pick a song then." Rachel gets her laptop out her bag, "I have a list..."

Bang, Bang

Mr. Schue walks in, clapping his hands, "Okay, final group for the week is Quinn and Rachel."

Quinn smiles as he kisses Santana on the lips softly and walks up to the middle of the room, throwing an arm around Rachel and pecking her on the cheek before walking to his microphone stand, grabbing the microphone from Rachel as they put them up. Quinn smiles at Rachel then winks at Santana as he runs his fingers through his newest haircut, he let Rachel cut it like Sara's from Tegan and Sara.

"_All I wanna get is a little bit closer."_

Rachel turns to him, "_All I wanna know is, can you come a little closer?" _

"_Here comes the breath before we get a little closer." _Quinn moves the mic from the stand and comes close to Rachel.

Rachel licks her lips, "_Here comes the rush before we touch."_

"_Come a little closer." _Quinn puts his mic down and sings into hers, "_The doors open, the wind is really blowing."_

Rachel feels her heart pounding as she steps closer, "_The night sky is overhead."_

Rachel closes the gap between them as Quinn gives her a charming grin followed by a wink before turning away as Rachel starts the hook.

"_It's not just all physical, I'm the type who won't get oh so critical." _Rachel smiles, dancing around, "_So let's make things physical. I won't treat you like you're oh so critical."_

Quinn picks her up, "_All you think of lately is getting underneath me."_

"_All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me." _

They continue sing and dancing around the classroom as the rest of the New Directions jump around and sing with them. Quinn moves away from Rachel as Sam comes up and goes to Santana pulling her close, singing to her as Rachel watches as she holds Sam close.

Bang, Bang

"She broke up with me."

Rachel stares at Quinn, sitting on the swing set at the park, "What?"

"Santana dumped me." Quinn swings sadly, "She said I didn't have feelings for her and that she's more into Brittany."

Rachel sits beside him, "It's cold, come home with me."

"I wanna freeze."

Rachel lifts him up, "Are you drunk?"

"No, I tried but I just got sick..."

Rachel put's his arm around her shoulders and then her arms around his waist to help him down the road. Quinn had called her and begged her to sneak out the house so they could talk. The only reason Rachel sneaked out in the middle of winter was because Quinn sounded like shit and she could see why. Rachel silently sends up a thanks that Quinn is so light, she sighs pull him over the tracks.

"Walk with me. Dammit, stop being a baby. Man up and move your freaking legs."

Quinn sighs and scoops her up, "There."

He carries her, stumbling a little bit, to the house and lets her down as he opens the door and pulls her in. Rachel takes his hand and leads him into his bedroom, surprisingly clean, and pushes him on the bed. She pulls him up and pulls his shirt over his head, smacking his shoulder when he touches her skirt. When Quinn falls back she pulls his cowboy boots off followed by his pants, she blushes staring at his abs and underwear.

"I hate my binder...daddy said I can...get rid of them..."

Rachel leans down, putting her hands on his shoulders, "You'll be perfect either way."

"God Rachel..." He sounds close to tears, "I love you. I love you."

Rachel stares at him, "We'll talk when you sober up."

"I fucking love you." He pulls Rachel into his lap and kisses her deeply, "I've been in love with you since we were five."

Rachel looks at him, "Quinn, go to bed."

Rachel gets up as Quinn lies down, she covers him with his 'Toy Story' blanket and goes into the living room, living on the couch. She closes her eyes, feeling the tears stream down her face. She lies there, most of the night, staring at the TV as cartoons dance across. She doesn't watch Quinn walk in the living room but she does close her eyes when he cuts off the TV. He walks over and scoops her up, carrying her into the bedroom and lies her down, he gets in the bed with her and wraps his arm around her waist, kissing the back of her head.

"I said I love you and I mean it."

Rachel snuggles her back against his front, "I love you too."

Bang, Bang

"_He would always laugh and say, 'Remember when we use to play?'"_

Faberry: Age 20

"Baby, put your shirt on!"

Quinn stares at her, "The scares are gone! I wanna show my body to the world. Think I should get some facial hair?"

"No, I love your baby face."

Quinn picks Rachel and twirls her around then let her down as she opens the door to their apartment, kissing her as he lets her walk inside first. He walks in behind her, carrying their beach stuff, he drops it on the ground as Santana walks across the apartment completely naked with a towel around her head. After their break up Santana decided that she hated Quinn for a full semester and when summer before their Junior year hit that Quinn was still awesome.

"Looking good, Fabray."

Quinn flexes, "See baby, I told you. Thanks, Santana."

"I don't want everyone just staring at you." Rachel walks up running her fingers down his abs and grip the top of his swim trunks, "You're just so sexy."

Quinn grins, "Thanks babe." He wraps his arms around Rachel, "Santana, why are you naked?"

"Getting ready for work and then I'm going to visit Britt at school. Won't be back."

She walks into her room, Rachel and Quinn had moved in after graduation when Santana's roommate Kurt moved in with his boyfriend. Puck had moved to California but he visits whenever he can and as much as he can. Rachel kisses Quinn, pulling him into their room and closing the door. She locks it and pushes Quinn back on to the bed, she straddles him and leans down.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better." She leans down kissing his pecs, "Scars or no scars, binder or no binder, you are so perfect."

Quinn flips them over, kissing her deeply, "No, you're perfect. You're beautiful and special. My little star. My Dams in stress."

"Damsel in distress."

Quinn kisses her, "I love you."

"I love you too, I'm ready..."

Quinn looks down at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for 5 years and I'm ready to give you my everything." Rachel smiles, "Even if you couldn't wait."

Quinn rolls his eyes, "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"No."

She leans down kissing Quinn and he holds her close. When they were 16 Rachel broke up with Quinn during the summer when she was going to New York. They had a huge argument about choices, Quinn insulted her and she dumped him. During that time frame Quinn tried to get drunk, failed because his body can't handle liquor -his liver can't break it down or something-, and Santana found him and made Puck carry him back to their house. One thing led to another and Santana and Quinn ended up sleeping together. Quinn told Rachel and Rachel ignored him all summer and most of their Junior year until their first showcase and he sung to her.

"I'm ready."

Quinn smiles, "Right now."

"Yes." Rachel pulls her shirt off, "Right now."

He grins, "Alright."

There is always a moment in every relationship that defines the meaning of special. A perfect moment where clothes get thrown all over the place and giggles echo around the room, quiet pants and whispers. Quinn looks down at Rachel, kissing her softly, trailing her lips down to her neck slowly and softly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure..just...go slow."

Quinn grins, "I can go slow."

He slowly guides his way into Rachel, stopping when her breath hitches and she makes a whimpering sound. Rachel nods and he starts moving at a slow pace, deep strokes, his heart pounding with each movement. The sound of Rachel moaning in his ear and saying his name.

"Faster."

"Are you sure?"

"Quinn, stop saying that."

He laughs and picks up the pace, still being as gentle as possible while moving at a faster pace. His eyes double in size when she gets louder, this is exactly what he wanted. He figured that she would be loud because she's loud in everything they do.

"I'm close Quinn."

"Me too." He kisses her, "I love you."

Those three words throw her over the edge as her back arches and her eyes roll into the back of her head. He grips her hips and pushes deep inside of her until her forehead falls against her shoulder as a deep growl comes out. His body falls against hers making Rachel giggle as she rubs the back of his head.

"Baby, move."

"No." Quinn pulls out, shivering at the lost, and rolls on his back, "Come here."

Rachel smiles moving in close to him, resting against his chest, "That hurt so bad but it felt amazing."

"I'm sorry it hurt..."

"The behemoth that is Quinn Fabray, who knew all those rumors were true."

Quinn kisses her forehead, "Well, I am pretty damn close to perfect. Look at me. It makes sense for me to have a behemoth."

"Everything is big to a virgin."

"Oh, ha ha."

Rachel smiles, crawling on top of him and placing her head on his chest, "Let's go shower."

"Sleep then shower."

"Shower, change sheets, and then we can sleep."

Quinn groans, "That was a lot of work."

He holds Rachel in place as she tries to wiggle away, she starts laughing as Quinn tickles her sides.

"Fine! You win."

Quinn grins kissing her, "I always win. Me and Superman."

Bang, Bang

_'Music played and people sing. Just for me the church bells rang'_

Faberry: Age 25

Receptions and wedding bells. Speeches and tears. Throwing flowers and throwing garters. A wedding for the ages, Finn Hudson and Mercedes Jones-Hudson are officially married after 10 years of dating. Quinn hugs Finn tightly as the reception starts to wind down, Puck ruffles his hair shoving him around. The three guys had been friends for just as long as Quinn had been apart of Rachel's life. Finn immediately accepted him as who he is at first it was because Santana and Puck threatened to kick his ass if he didn't then he just started to see Quinn as cool. Sam walks over hugging Finn just as tight as Quinn had, Sam and Quinn had no love lost between them, Sam hated him for a while after losing Rachel then he moved on and let it go.

"So, who's next?" Sam grins, "Puck? Quinn?"

Quinn shrugs, "I haven't even popped the question yet."

"Dude, you're slacking. My sister wants to get married and she wants to marry you." Puck takes a drink, "What are you chicken?"

Sam laughs, "Probably."

"Nope, just waiting for the right moment." Quinn grins, "We're going horseback riding tomorrow."

Finn grimaces, "That's gonna hurt your junk."

"Not if you do it right."

Rachel runs up holding the bouquet, dancing from side to side, she hugs Finn and Sam then Puck before wrapping her arms around Quinn, keeping a death grip on the flowers. Quinn smiles kissing the top of her head as Puck and Sam wander off to the rest of the party. Finn gives Quinn a thumbs and points to the hilltop before walking away. Quinn grins, Finn always has a plan. He picks up Rachel and carries her up the hill, laughing at how tightly she holds the flowers.

"Quinn, this was so beautiful. I swear, everything here is gorgeous. The lights and the flowers and the horse drawn carriage." Rachel smiles, "It's just absolutely perfect."

Quinn shrugs, "We'll see better."

"Where?"

"At our wedding." Quinn kisses her temple, "That will be perfect."

Rachel smirks at him, "So we're getting married?"

"Yep."

He gets down on one knee and takes a ring box out his pocket and reaches out for her hand, holding it in his. He grins as he looks at her wearing the white bridesmaid dress and him in his black tux with a black shirt and a white bow tie.

"Dams in stress, I ain't no girl and you suck at riding horses made of sticks. But you're so pretty in your white dress. You were wearing this white skirt when we first met and for the life of me I can't figure out why your parents would let a 5 year go to the park wearing white."

Rachel shrugs, "Santana dressed me."

"Figures. Listen, I've been in love with you since we were 5 and that's the truth. The first time you kissed me and the first time I gave you my hat. The first time my daddy and my mama met you and fell in love with you. I've been falling for you ever sen...shit!"

Quinn and Rachel jump when fireworks shoot off and people cheer.

"Fucking..." Quinn shakes his head putting the ring on her finger, "Bang, bang baby. Will you marry me?"

Rachel jumps, "Yes!"

"Yes!" Quinn jumps up, "SHE SAID YES!""

The crowd cheers and Quinn jumps again as fireworks go off in the sky. He looks at Rachel and kisses her deeply, holding her close as the fireworks keep going off.

Bang, Bang

AN: I feel like this was a cheesy ending but I like it.

Review, wanna see the wedding? Should I make it a full story?

Title inspired by 'Bang, Bang' Nancy Sinatra

Wagon Wheel – Old Crow Medicine Show and Darius Rucker


End file.
